Quidditch
by ZippyStar
Summary: Gryffindor versus Slytherin, last match of the season. Harry has an urge to distract Draco, and Draco has a revalation. Slash implied. One-shot. Warning - Harry is a bit of a jerk.


**QUIDDITCH**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

I've got writers block on my other story so I decided to write this. Sorry if it's awful.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!"

The two boys stood snarling and sneering at each other in what appeared to be obvious distaste. They shook hands rather forcefully, as if they were trying to break each others wrists and then they stepped back to join their teammates.

Their eyes never wavered from staring into the others; cool grey orbs were pierced by the intensity of bright emerald ones.

Harry gently ran his tongue along his bottom lip and watched as Dracos' eyes were drawn to it, and he licked his own lips before he realised what Harry was doing and went back to glaring evilly. Although the blush that managed to creep up his neck ruined the effect that an evil glare should have on the receiver, especially if the intended receiver was the one who caused the blush.

Harry laughed silently, knowing he'd successfully managed to distract Draco from the matter in hand.

Madam hooch blew her whistle and the game started.

Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

Last game of the season.

The deciding game.

Harry swerved in midair, enjoying the feeling of being able to fly again. This was where he felt free, free of all the troubles Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world had forced on him, free from his responsibilities. When he was in the air he could pretend that he was just a normal boy.

It wasn't as though he didn't have other escapes, he did – sex, but if he was being honest, nothing could beat flying. Even teasing a certain blond didn't quite cut it.

The blond in question was currently circling the pitch, looking for the snitch. Harry flew over to him and looped him, smirking at the annoyed look on Dracos face.

"Watch it Potter!"

"Or what? You going to do what you did last night?" Harry teased, licking his lips again and raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Draco blushed and tried to fly away, but Harry was too good for him and just got in his way. Then Harry looped him again, teasing him with memories.

This time when he stopped, it was just behind Dracos left shoulder and he blew on Draco's neck, making Draco shiver in excitement.

_Why does he have to do this? _Draco thought. _And more to the point,_ _why do I have to like it? It's not like I'm gay or anything. Am I? _His mind went back to last night and how much he'd enjoyed Harry's touches and kisses. It was better than any he'd ever had off a girl. _Holy shit!_

"Fuck, I'm gay!" Unfortunately, he shouted it out loud, causing for everyone to look at him. He didn't save any dignity as he rolled over and almost fell off his broom in realisation and shock.

Harry flew backwards, laughing his head off. "You only just noticed Malfoy?"

"News just in, Draco Malfoy is gay." Shouted the commentator gleefully.

Malfoy blushed and flew up high so no one could see him; Harry noticed his embarrassment and took pity on him. "Back to the game everyone." He ordered, luckily Gryffindor recovered first and scored several goals before Slytherin woke up and realised that they were still playing.

Then Harry noticed it, the snitch, it was hovering a few feet behind the Slytherin keeper; he accelerated, ignoring everyone else. He knew Malfoy would be on his tail soon, despite his embarrassment as Quidditch took priority, so he stayed focused and sped towards the goalposts.

The Slytherin keeper saw him and went to obstruct him, but Harry just looped round him, catching the snitch on the way round. He held it up in the air and the Gryffindor crowd went wild; amongst the cheery faces, he spotted Malfoy's murderous glare being directed at him. And in the row above stood Hermione. He just smiled and mouthed, 'Your room, 10 o'clock.'

Draco nodded and his features relaxed slightly although he felt apprehensive about later, not only did he loose the game he admitted that he was gay in front of everyone. He was definitely going to get stick for this but it would be worth it if he something to look forward to. Or did he?

* * *

At five to ten, Draco was ready and waiting for Harry.

At five past ten, Draco was still waiting.

At five to eleven, he was getting fed up and bored.

At five past eleven, he realised Harry wasn't coming.

At five to twelve, Draco had cried himself to sleep.

At five to ten, Harry was ready and went down to the common room to wait.

At five past ten, Hermione appeared.

At five to eleven, they were in each others arms, oblivious to everything around them.

At five past eleven, they sneaked back into the common room.

No one suspected, they all thought Hermione had dragged Harry off to study; it didn't even cross their minds that the prissy bookworm and the boy-who-lived would be lovers.

At five past twelve, Professor McGonagall sent everyone who was still at the party to bed.

* * *

The next morning bleary-eyed Gryffindors went down to the great hall for a late breakfast. Many of them were hung-over and the other houses were sensible enough to leave them be. Apart from a certain blond of course who was waiting for the chosen one to appear.

When Harry did come downstairs, Draco intercepted him and pulled him into a small alcove.

"Where were you last night?" He demanded.

"What's it to you?" Harry replied tiredly, he was not in the best of moods.

"You mouthed that you'd meat me at ten last night."

"No I didn't. I was talking to…someone else."

"Who?"

"Look, why are you so bothered?"

"I…I…" Draco had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Then Harry smiled, realisation coming to him. "You want more, don't you." He muttered in Draco's ear, moving closer to the blond and pushing him against the wall.

Draco gasped and closed his eyes as Harry placed his hands on the wall, either side of Draco, trapping him. Harry licked Draco's lips, encouraging them to open and beg for more.

However, Harry stopped and drew back, smirking at the pleading look on Draco's face. "Later, 7 o'clock, back of the library." He began to walk away, but turned back to Draco, "This time I am talking to you."

With a little swish of his hips, he disappeared into the hall, leaving behind a very unsatisfied Draco gazing after him. Harry loved it, no matter how he treated them; they always came back for more.

It was how he survived; if he didn't have an emotional outlet, he would go stark raving mad.

**Authors note:** OMG so sorry for the awfulness. x


End file.
